


What Can You Do About Yourself

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: 2nddimensionheinzisajerk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, SorryInAdvance, demonsinside, heinzhateshimself, heinzsaysfuck, heneedsmentalhelp, iwrotethiswhilebeingsad, mentalbreakdown, mentalfight, slightlanguage, slightlytramatic, slightviolence, theboysarejustmentioned, toxicmindset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: another one of my one shots this one is a bit shorter than the rest but eh I am happy to be writing. Heinz faces himself well not directly its in the image of his second dimension self. What will he do about the comments?
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Kudos: 15





	What Can You Do About Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> hey just a warning this one touches on a lot mental struggle and may contain some triggers. Just to warn just in case but don't worry there will be a good ending. sorry about not continuing my last fanfic I have been on a bit of a slump with writers block and other things going on but none the less I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

If it was up to him he would have gone with Perry but it wasn’t like had much of choice now. They had already been chased out by him..well not him him but the second dimension version of himself. He sat there as he had tried to explain to him how the two platypi were the same person. 

“Now I can see why you never took over your dimension” He looked over at him disappointed at this version of himself. Heinz sighed a bit wondering how he did it and to be honest he was already getting sick of this version of himself. He was starting to miss Perry and also worried about those two boys. Heinz 2 looked over at him in a curious but threatening way. After he explained how he could take over Heinz couldn’t believe how easy it was for him all because of a train. He tried to explain to him how it wasn’t fair and that he had it way worse than him only to be shut down.

“Life isn’t like Heinz , it is an unfair and cruel world. No matter how much you got hurt it's always the people who took less that get all the attention. No matter how much you help them or what you do the moment you show you are vulnerable and have emotions suddenly you are too much. Suddenly you worry at night that they all hate you and that you are making it about you. “

“No matter how much you smile or give it is never enough. They forget about you and cast you out as you watch all your effort go down the drain. I can see it, your eyes, you are not okay, you barely hang on a string. Slowly the demons inside of you consume you until you snap and mess up. You say how you should have listened to your gut, how you should have stayed quiet and put on that fake smile of yours just to keep them happy. Your love is always unrequited no matter what you do so you just come to a point where you accept that you will alone no matter what. You create a strong and cool persona that you hide under most days. Truly that's who you want to be but you are not. You stay up and sleep going through the same routine every day slowly your mental state gets worse.”  
“You want friends...you miss them right now but deep down you know they could easily leave you and cast you away. You are destined to be alone and you are a waste of space, your life is useless , no one loves you. You are just a tool to be used and thrown away once they are done with you” He smiled in an evil way.

Yes Heinz was crying and his heart was hurting he was right but this was not what he wanted he refused. He would not let this demon take over him and make him crash down and ruin everything. He huffed with tears standing up looking at him with anger with his fist clenched. 

“NO! I will not let you do this again…. I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work. You know that I am stronger than this. You know nothing about me in fact yes I may get hurt along but I am used to the pain. I don’t care if I am wrong but someone must care about me. I may wish and see this person as someone I fight on a daily basis but I don’t care, I care about him and you will not win this fight!” Heinz punched him down and it was a hard blow that pushed him to the side. He didn’t want to do this but he had no choice. He had to make these nightmares stop so he picked up his second dimension self looking him in the eyes.

“You can fuck off for all I care but you will not haunt my dreams no longer. I have had enough of this. You will be gone….” Heinz grabbed something in his pocket and pointed it at this now phantom of black. He lunged at it with his gun and pulled the trigger shooting at it as he looked away and soon everything was blank. He was enclosed in a white room then suddenly her jerked awake to see he was in tears and he sniffled.

He heard the door nudge open as he saw Perry of all people. At first Heinz was scared when Perry lunged at him when all of sudden he felt a fluffy embrace only making him sob more. He hugged him back nuzzling into his fur softly as he tried to regain himself. He looked up gently as he saw Perry wipe his tears gently with a soft smile.

“Thank you Perry the Platypus...I really appreciate this…”He knew he needed help and he was trying it was just hard to express himself. He looked at Perry softly being thankful that he was still there for him. After all he had done it was expected that he would leave too or push him aside the others. But his warm embrace proved him otherwise as he slightly patted him gently as if he was saying no matter what I won’t leave or push you away. He sighed a bit as he was let go gently as he smiled a bit regaining his emotions. Perry pointed to his head asking if he was having nightmares again and Heinz nodded.

Perry felt bad for him as he held his hand looking up at him with comforting eyes and held out his hand as he slowly blinked his eyes sending him two messages of “I love you”. Heinz blushed a little but smiled as he let himself slowly blink back just as cats would do.

“I love you too Perry, always will, thanks for being here for me. I can always count on you”


End file.
